little things
by BSnows
Summary: [1:01] R: "You didn't get her pregnant this month, that's what happened. Also she failed an exam."/ [1:01] L: "Oh shit I'm coming" / [1:02] R: "O. called her Commander of Death and she literally threw a pillow towards us" [1:15] R: "SERIOUSLY COME QUICKLY"/ or the Clexa College AU where Clarke is very upset until Lexa, the extra gf, cheers her up in the most fluffiest of ways.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, hope you enjoy this one! And I hope my english skills sound correct, I'm not a native speaker, so let me know if you notice something odd. Feel free to leave a comment if you want a third chapter!

Also, I did some Lexa art, you can check it on my instagram: mylanaoliveira

Lots of love x

(fic originally at Ao3)

* * *

 _[00:50] **Lexa**_  
 _"Why the skull emojis Rae?"_

 _[00:50] **Raven**_  
 _"FFS Lexa, just come handle Clarke, I'm going out w/ O., we can't take it anymore"_

 _[00:52] **Lexa**_  
 _"What happened?_

 _[00:59] **Raven**_  
 _"OMG THERE'S NO TEA IN THE HOUSE SHE'S ACTUALLY RUNNING TO KILL ME"_

 _[00:59] **Lexa**_  
 _"'I'M SO CONFUSED"_

 _[1:01] **Raven**_  
 _"You didn't get her pregnant this month, that's what happened. Also she failed an exam."_

 _[1:01] **Lexa**_  
 _"Oh shit I'm coming"_

 _[1:02] **Raven**_  
 _"O. called her Commander of Death and she literally threw a pillow towards us"_

 _[1:15] **Raven**_  
 _"SERIOUSLY COME QUICKLY"_

"Is there anything I wouldn't do for you?" Lexa enters her girlfriend's apartment holding her heavy backpack full of groceries with her two hands. She manages to close the door with her butt and leans back against the door for a moment, taking the hood of her grey sweatshirt out of her head.

It is 2am of a very rainy friday night and Clarke's still very upset. She's one of the most brilliant students at Polis University, but somehow she managed to fail a ridiculous test.

A ridiculous test she spent weeks studying for.

A ridiculous test that made her lose her mother's wedding.

A ridiculous test from a ridiculous teacher that simply hated Clarke.

 _Mr. Pike._

He's dead, so dead.

Clarke wonders if Lexa would help her murder that motherfucker.

"Awwwww everything hurts" she lets out a sigh. She is laying still on the couch, her face barely showing through all the blankets and pillows. When she realizes Lexa got closer, she hides her face into the pillow.

Lexa chuckles and kneels next to Clarke, absent-mindedly opening her backpack full of things she thought would cheer Clarke up "I know you've been crying, it is nonsense to hide it from me."

"I'm not _hiding_ ," she mumbles through the pillow "You always cry if I'm crying, I'm sparing you."

Lexa feels her iPhone buzzing. It's a Snapchat notification from Raven, she opens it to see a picture of Raven and Octavia, both holding beers.

 _"Good luck w/ Commander of Death"_

Lexa looks up. Clarke's still with her face burried into the pillow, so she discreetly takes a picture of her middle finger and sends back to Raven.

"Baby," she reaches her hand to scrub Clarke's back "I know how upset you must be feeling right now, but there's another exam in the end of the semester. And we both know you're going to kill it."

Her phone buzzes again.

 _"That's the great finger that's saving all of us tonight"_

Lexa rolls her eyes and throws her phone into her backpack.

 _Why._

"Hey, here it is, baby I found chamomile tea, your favorite" Lexa picks up a little green box from her backpack. "Also some vegan ice cream, some snacks AND my favorite sweater that I know you love to wear so I'm officially giving it to you."

Clarke raises her head and opens her eyes to see it, but instead, she finds her girlfriend's hair and clothes dripping water, but still, she had a very sweet optimistic smile on.

"Lex, you're soaked!" Clarke sits up in surprise and reaches her hand to Lexa's face, taking a lock of wet hair away from her cheekbone.

"I mean, my pink bycicle is very cool and sustainable, but it's not very convinient when it rains" she calmly explains "Plus, that supermarket down the street? Awful, didn't even had one single option of vegan goodies, I had to ride to other supermarkets around" Lexa looked down on her backpack again to pick up something more, still oblivious from Clarke's smile and look of admiration. "Here" she handles Clarke a box of medicine.

"What's this?" Clarke frowns, examinating the pink box while casually cleaning her running nose.

"I-Well-that's for cramps, you - I thought maybe..." before Lexa could finish the sentence Clarke kisses her full lips tenderly. Clarke would never be able to know what she did to deserve someone like Lexa. Clarke felt she could simply fall down a precipice that Lexa would be down there waiting to pick her. Of course, she would do the same for Lexa, she really loved her.

"Thank you Lex" Clarke smiles and Lexa's heart melts. She hadn't seen that smile for a little while and she realizes now how much she had missed it. She throws herself on top of Clarke, making both of them lay on the couch.

"You know what, I love you even more when you're all grumpy" Lexa kisses the tip of Clarke's nose.

"And I love you even more when you're wearing dry clothes. How about a bath?" Clarke raises an eyebrow and smiles suggestively.

Lexa bites her cold lips to avoid a big smile. It was all worth it, she was damn sure about it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mr. Pike?" although the door is opened, Lexa knocks on it three times, waiting for some sign so she could actually enter. Just for politeness matters, Lexa isn't afraid at all of teachers. She never was. Even Mr. Pike, the number one most hated and feared teacher at Polis University.

Lexa couldn't understand why though. He was just a tired man. Reminded her of her grandfather.

The man is working on his laptop over his wooden desk and Lexa's presence apparantly means nothing, so he keeps looking at the screen.

"Yes?"

Lexa straightens the posture of her back and enters the office.

"I would like to talk about something very delicate with you" she makes a pause to stare at his laptop, returning her gaze to him again " _if_ possible."

Pike perceives Lexa's intent and finally looks up to the brunette girl. He expected it was a student but there was a well dressed young woman on a black suit and a suitcase under her arms. If it wasn't for her loose childish ponytail and a bright green and blue weird bracelet, he would think there was a graduated business woman in front of him. Still, his face shows no sign of any expression. "I don't recall your face."

"That's because I'm not your student. My name is Lexa Woods."

"Please, sit down Mrs. Woods" he crosses his fingers together, making eye contact with Lexa. But just like him, her face shows no sign of any expression but seriousness.

Lexa sits down and raises her eyebrows, trying her best to follow the script she had prepared minutes ago "I understand it is not in my power to question a teacher," she says firmly "and it never will, however, in respect of human sanity and justice, there are moments when one must interfere"

"Have I offended you somehow, Mrs. Woods?"

 _My damaged girlfriend cried because of you, you dickhead._

"Not at all," Lexa raises her eyebrows "But I fear you may have made a terrible mistake about one of your students, Clarke Griffin."

"Ah" he leans back in his chair and smiles for a second "Mrs. Griffin, of course"

"Clarke, yes" Lexa feels her heart pounding for a moment. _Was that a terrible idea?_ She instinctively holds her bracelet between her fingers underneath the desk. It was Clarke's favourite, she gave it to her when they started dating and Lexa would wear it everyday since. It became Lexa's lucky charm and it would always calm her down. She clears her throat "As known as one of the best students of this University. And it is not me saying it, it's her perfect grades, as you must be aware of."

Mr. Pike narrows his eyes but before he could speak, Lexa continues.

"I have here a copy of her exam," Lexa opens her sister's borrowed suitcase "and a copy of another student's exam, a friend of mine, that happens to have scored a perfect grade, even though" she put the two documents on top of the table "she marked and answered almost the same as Clarke did."

Pike doesn't seem impressed at all.

"Once I correct the exams, Mrs. Woods, I can't change any grades. It would be against this institution's rules."

"Unless, you have a real motive of course. Which is here the clear proof of Clarke's erroneous grade. Or not so erroneous, since you had a brief relationship with her mother in the past, am I right? I'm sure the institution would consider this."

"Is this a threat, Mrs. Woods?" Pike leans over the table, except now his face expresses some joy.

 _Oh you went to college, didn't you._

Lexa holds the bracelet even tighter, but stays firm "No, that's a chance, a chance to do the right thing. This exam puts everything Clarke has been building her whole life in danger. Her perfect scholar historic is what Clarke lives for. In her mind, she'll only be a good doctor if she keeps straight A's, so I beg you, please, don't take that away from her."

Pike looks down for a second. Lexa can't help but smile. There's no way he would deny such sweet intent.

"I'm sorry, I can't help you."

 _How dare you._

"Ok but my sister is Anya Woods and she's the dean of this University."

As she leaves the office and heads to her class across the campus, Lexa takes her iPod and puts her earbuds on, she plays 50 Cent's "P.I.M.P." song on the maximum volume.

What an amazing day.

* * *

Clarke looks around and there are at least eight students sleeping on top of their laptops. Theorical classes on a Monday morning are just evil. She rethinks about her personal politic of never ever sleeping in class, under _any_ circunstance. She frowns to herself, trying her best to keep her eyes open. She slowly leafs through her book to keep her mind distracted and she realizes there are far too many drawings of hearts and Lexa's face.

Her mind goes to a happy place for a second but it's interrupted by a strange noise.

A tractor, maybe.

She looks to her side, it is Raven. She is snoring so loud it makes the little bubble of saliva on her mouth tremble. The situation is begging for a Snapchat pic, so she reaches her phone to enter the app, but it buzzes at the same moment.

It's an e-mail from Pike.

 _[10:20] **Clarke  
**_ _OMGGGGGG LEX LEX LEX GUESS WAT_

 _[10:25] **Lexa**_  
 _You're washing your hair more often?_

 _[10:26] **Clarke**_  
 _Ok that was rude where's your cancerian loyalty?_

 _[10:26] **Lexa**_  
 _We're allowed to play bitchy too, sweetheart_

 _[10:27] **Clarke**_  
 _ANYWAYS PIKE EMAILED ME_

 _[10:28] **Lexa**_  
 _Pike? What for?_

 _[10:28] **Clarke**_  
 _He said there was something wrong with the correction,_  
 _I actually went pretty well on that exam!_

 _[10:28] **Lexa**_  
 _NO WAYYYYY!_

 _[10:29] **Clarke**_  
 _HOW AWESOME IS YOUR GIRLFRIEND?_

 _[10:30] **Lexa  
** Very! But I already knew that s2_

 _[10:30] **Clarke**_  
 _God, we need to celebrate it. With food. Lunch at 12:15_  
 _and you're paying._

 _[10:32] **Lexa**_  
 _Deal ;)_

 _[10:33] **Clarke**_  
 _I love you_

 _[10:34] **Lexa**_  
 _I love you too_

Clarke's face can't hide the happiness inside of her. She really is a lucky girl. She grabs the pendant of the necklace she's wearing, she had borrowed it from Lexa, and sighs. What an amazing day.

 _[10:40] **Lexa**_  
 _But hey, I was serious about that hair thing_

 _[10:41] **Clarke**_  
 _Shut up_


	3. Chapter 3

"But that's a topic we'll discuss next class, please read the nineth chapter of the book" and those words sounded just like heaven to Clarke. It all meant it was around 12 pm and the class was dismissed. She puts everything that's on top of the table inside her brown leather purse.

"Raven" she says while poking the girl next to her "class is over".

Raven doesn't open her eyes yet nods and smiles. Clarke thinks it's funny how Raven actually gives zero shits about college and still is brilliant at everything she does.

Clarke checks her watch. 12:07. Lexa is probably already waiting for her to get lunch. She knows how Raven is a heavy sleeper and if Clarke lets, she'd keep sleeping all day in that classroom.

"Check my Snapchat story later" Clarke says and heads to leave the room without looking back.

"OH MY GOD CLARKE" she hears a couple of seconds before she cross the door.

Clarke smiles in pleasure.

It works everytime.

She walks down the corridor and glares at the wall where Lexa is leaning against and waiting for her, as she does everyday. Except this time she has company and Clarke recognizes the faces as soon as she looks at them.

 _For fuck's sake._

"Hi" Clarke says as she puts her arms around Lexa's waist and kisses her tenderly on the cheek. She glares at the other three people surrounding Lexa, who have fake smiles on. The two girls have a huge crush on Lexa. Even the boy, who happens to be gay. That's not a problem, really, of course everybody has a crush on Lexa, but these people in front of her...

Clarke hates them. Clarke hates them very much.

She remembers the day she was late for a Halloween party and they got Lexa super drunk and started filming her being weird. She knew that it wasn't friendly at all, she could feel the malice in the way they recorded it. Lexa doesn't remember it but Clarke almost hit one of them in the face to put the videos down. And they did. Everybody fears Clarke a little bit at college since that day.

But they would come closer to Lexa everytime they could to test Clarke's limits. She told Lexa at least 50 times to stop talking to them because they're evil but Lexa thinks she's just jealous and they're cool and like to talk to her.

"Hi baby. Let's go?" Lexa says, completly forgetting she was socializing with other human beings seconds before.

"Do you want junk food or brazilian food? Or anything else?" Lexa asks as they hold hands and walk on the sidewalk. Clarke looks at her with a tiny smile and Lexa snorts. "We ate it almost every day last week, don't you get enough of it?"

"Fuck off" Clarke exclaims, "it wasn't _every_ day".

Lexa closes her eyes for a second. She wonders why she even bother to give her two options. She holds her girlfriend's hand tighter and leads them towards the Brazilian restaurant's door.

"Yes Clarke, it was" Lexa calmly affirms and opens the door for Clarke.

"But I _needed_ it" Clarke gives Lexa that look that has a hundred meanings but only Lexa knew exactly what she was talking about. Lexa lifts their hands held together and kisses the back of Clarke's hand, who smiles.

"I know baby." They sit on a small table and Lexa immediatly flinches, as usual, at the restaurant's decoration. Her parents were brazilians themselves but that was too much. She hates that overly stereotyped place full of soccer and carnival decorations. The food, however, is exceptionally good.

"May I take your order?" a waiter gets closer and gently smiles. Lexa smiles back and Clarke observes. She knows that kind of smile. She loves the way Lexa is gentle with everyone she meets.

"Yes, please. I want strogonoff with fries and a Coke and", she happily points at Clarke with her hand, "vegan spaghetti and passion fruit juice."

The man notes it. "In a minute"

"Thank you so much."

"How do you know what I want everytime?" Clarke tilts her head and reaches for Lexa's hand on top of the table to interlace their fingers together.

"You told me yesterday, dumbass." Lexa chuckles. "And I need to go to the restroom real quick, I'll be right back."

Clarke nods and as soon as Lexa gets up, her phone buzzes. Clarke looks across the table and sees Octavia's notification of message.

 _[12:29] **O:**_  
 _Did it went well or are you in trouble?_

Clarke bites her under lip. It wouldn't be very bad if she checks the conversation to figure it out why her girlfriend would be in trouble, right? Right. She looks at the restroom door and waits until Lexa gets in, so she quickly grabs the phone and digits Lexa's password. 0312. The day they met. She unlocks the phone and scrolls the conversation.

Her heart stops for a while.

 _[09:30] **O:**_  
 _Is it true you're confronting Pike today? Pls say no_

 _[09:30] **O:**_  
 _Before you die, remember I like you very much, ur cool_

 _[09:31] **O:**_  
 _I also like your candles I'd love to keep some of them for me tho_

 _[09:39] **Lexa:**_  
 _Aw that's sweet, thanks O. But I don't give a single fuck,_  
 _there's some justice to be done, Clarke's upset and he's fixing it_

 _[09:40] **O:**_  
 _Ugh, you both. So cute I want to vomit_

 _[09:45] **Lexa:**_  
 _Wish me luck_

 _[09:46] **O:**_  
 _Good luck girl, even tho you must be with that_  
 _ugly ass lucky charm bracelet_

 _[09:46] **Lexa:**_  
 _..._

 _[09:57] **O:**_  
 _UGH_

 _[09:57] **Lexa:**_  
 _But hey if I die_

 _[09:58] **Lexa:**_  
 _Don't you fucking touch my candles_

It takes Clarke a few seconds until she stops sighing and smiling at the ceiling. Love and gratitude spreading across her chest.

"What happened?" Lexa raises an eyebrow while she sits back at her seat. Clarke is pressing her phone against her chest and smiling very awkwardly.

"I love you so much." Clarke says and her voice sounds like she's about to cry. Lexa doesn't know why she's acting like that, but she leans over the table and presses her lips against Clarke's.

"I love you too," she whispers "you have no idea."


End file.
